


Anticipation

by Haii



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Annoyed John, Apartment, Cute, Intense, M/M, Sexy Sherlock, Short, shower aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haii/pseuds/Haii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock after the shower, John wants to shout at him but can't find his words.. And a twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

"DAMN IT SHERLOCK!!"

Shouted John, as he hastily slammed the fridge closed. Sure, he endured Afghanistan and saw many horrible things, but he sure as hell is _not_ ready to be greeted by a damned head every time he wanted to get some milk.

Its like every time he speaks to sherlock he doesn't listen! _Why_ did he like it here? He was basically Sherlock's maid. Or nanny? Because that is not a grown man he's dealing with, but a man-child that can solve suicidal crimes but can't play Cluedo. He heard sloppy feet striding across the hallway, and John just waited for that god-forsaken lump of absolute... poppycock, to come out so he could give 'em a piece of his mind.

But this was.. odd, to say the least. Sherlock emerged from the bathroom with his puffed hair and his pajama bottoms. Shirtless and damped skin from the shower. He was walking towards the table to make some coffee while John stared at his pale somewhat muscular body and didn't feel himself gaping at the sight..

What is happening?

Heat waves spread across John's face as Sherlock looked at him with those gray eyes.. Emerald eyes? Blue? He couldn't tell, never have. He has abs.. probably from all the running? Sherlock's too lazy to..

"John?"

He quickly turned his gaze, realizing he'd been staring and gaping at his male roommate in a completely heterosexual way. In a failed attempt to be angry he said, flustered "Sherlock, HOW MANY times have I told you to NOT put heads in the fridge? I--I let thumbs and brains pass Sherlock, but HEADS? What the hell? I refuse to--"

He broke off as he noticed Sherlock coming quickly towards him without a warning, silent, almost predatory. "What are you--?" His voice failing him as sherlock pressed him hard against the fridge, his hands on the shorter man's chest and the other holding his chin up to see the surprised, nay, shocked expression on John's face.

Then he smirked, his eyes dilated and his voice deep and manly, he whispered "Don't just stare at me like THAT, then just assume I won't notice.. it hurts my pride as a consulting detective."

"Like what?" John uttered with a shaky voice. Trying to sound unfazed, unsuccessfully.

Sherlock held John's hands to his own and said "Oh come on John, short of breath are we? Skin flushed and eyes wide and clear, full of lust, even Anderson would notice. I can feel the dampness of your palms in mine and I should like to test how dry your mouth is right now."

"God Sherlock.." John took in the smell of the shampoo in his roommate's hair and was paralyzed by the intensity of the situation. Sherlock grabbed John's wrists and pressed them against the hard surface over the shorter man's head. He couldn't move and he almost forgot how to breath. He'd never been this close to Sherlock, he'd never seen him so.. sexy? 'Good Lord' thought the blonde. He also never had called out so much to a deity, not even during the war.

"John.." Sherlock whispered against John's cherry red ears.

"John?" His voice so deep. Sculptured lips brushing down John's cheeks towards the corner of his mouth.

Anticipating.. Anticipating..

...what?

"JOHN, WAKE UP NOW!"

He opened his eyes and saw a very familiar wall in front of him, was he dreaming? "Good lord.." John breathed out, realizing he was sweating and blushing furiously. He almost had a.. a dream about Sherlock! That can't be good.

"....What is it, Sherlock?"

"WE'RE OUT OF MILK! GET SOME!"

 

\--The End.


End file.
